Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a flat lamp structure. More particularly, it relates to a flat lamp structure having an improved combination structure of reflectors having different optical characteristics and an inner lens so as to obtain the same surface light emitting image with a reduced number of LEDs.
Description of Related Art
Generally, since an LED has low power consumption, long life span, a small size, and a simple structure and is strong to vibration, usage of LEDs as an illumination light is significantly increased from a point of view of mass production and low cost. Further, in recent years, due to the above-mentioned advantages, usage of the LEDs as an illumination light for a vehicle is also increased.
As an example of a technology using an LED for a head lamp, a tail lamp, and a turn sign lamp, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 0380315 discloses a tail lamp for a vehicle using a light emitting diode having a structure in which large LED lamps are connected on a circuit board in series and in parallel and a plastic lens is coupled thereto on a front surface thereof.
As another example, Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2006-0118950 discloses a surface style LED lamp tail light and Korean Patent Registration No. 0051883 discloses a lamp for a vehicle using a light emitting diode.
As another example, Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2008-0073596 discloses, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a tail lamp for a vehicle using a light emitting diode which includes a case 11, a reflecting member 20 including reflection surfaces which are provided on the case and gradually stepped and inclined from the center in a radial direction and a retroreflection surface which reflects external light, such as light irradiated from a head lamp of a vehicle to a front surface between the reflection surfaces in a vertical direction, lamp modules 30 including a plurality of light emitting diodes 31 which are provided at a rim of the reflecting member and irradiates light to the reflection surface to be irradiated to the front surface, and a cover member 40.
However, a plurality of LEDs are used at a border of a tail lamp for a vehicle of the related art, so that manufacturing cost is increased. Therefore, structure improvement is required to achieve a necessary surface light emission effect with a reduced number of LEDs in order to reduce the manufacturing cost.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.